


Haunted

by Cynder2013



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: SPOILERS for Volume Three Chapter 12. Beacon is gone. Ozpin is missing. It's up to the survivors to pick up the pieces, but Blake doesn't want to be a part of it.(Originally written in February 2016.)





	Haunted

_“Blake.”_

The Fanus girl ignored the whispering of her name. In the street below her, Goodwitch crumpled in half, exhausted. The building that she had been repairing broke back into pieces. Blake paused, debating whether she should help her former teacher, but then the whispering started up again and she had to run.

Her feet quickly ate up the rooftops. She came to the end of the row and was preparing to jump across the street when the voice spoke in her ears, her real ears that were hidden under her bow.

_“Blake.”_

She spun around. Pyrrha hovered in front of her, see-through, her limp feet not touching the roof. The arrow that had taken her life was sticking out of her chest.

_“Blake-”_

“Leave me alone!” Blake wiped the tears from her face. “I don’t want you here!”

_“Please, Blake,”_ the ghost begged. _“Go back to them. They need you.”_

“No one needs me, I’m a failure.”

_“Your team needs you.”_

“Team RWBY is gone.” Blake turned away from her dead friend. “Go haunt someone who actually matters.”

_“Blake, you do matter, to all of us.”_

Blake rounded on the ghost. “I failed! I failed to defeat Adam, I failed to protect Yang!” She turned away, tears streaming down her face. “You can go find Ozpin or something. I’m done listening to you.” She leapt across the street and disappeared into the roofs.

Pyrrha sadly watched her friend leave. She shook her head. “Oh, Blake.” Without another word, she disappeared.


End file.
